warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellfire
Basic Info Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Times Effective Hellfire Levels vs Turrets Additional Facts *Introduced to the[[ Event Shop| Event Shop]]' '''during 'Operation: Hellfire.' *The Hellfire Rocket are very, very slow moving in flight. This makes them very vulnerably to being destroyed before reaching its target by any 'Unit that can Fire on '''Air Units with the exception of the Flak Tank 'and the 'Flak Turret. *The Valkyrie/Elite 'and the 'Reaper Drone all have the capability of Air to Air targeting therefor may also destroy incoming Hellfire Missiles. *Since there are so many defenses that can destroy the Hellfire Missile it usually requires many Hellfire Vehicles all shooting at or near the same target for a Missile to get through the defensive fire. Once a few missiles do make it through it the defense will start to break, As the the number of defensive guns goes down the number of missiles successfully making it to their target goes up. *The strength of the defensive Units that destroy Hellfire Missiles can also become a weakness by the the Commander using the missiles as distractions, holding the enemy in place to be destroyed by the missiles or to allow other units to get in closer for the kill. *One of the best defensive Units 'against the Hellfire Missile is the 'Stinger for several reasons: *#Stingers may be placed in Bunkers such as the Watch Tower 'increasing their range by up to 50% while staying comparatively safe from splash damage. *#Placing them in one of the 'Bunkers also can give them up to a 40% damage boost. *#Since the Hellfire Missiles tend to be grouped together in flight the Stinger 'can destroy several of them with one shot due to its Flak like detonation on impact. *Other good Units to defend against Hellfire are 'Gatling/Elite for their range and rate of fire and Snipers ( to attack the Hellfire vehicles themselves ) for their great range and ability not to get distracted by the missiles. *''Tactical Strategy :'' Bunched up Hellfire Missiles are good against heavy bullet fire whereas one-by-one or spread out Hellfire Missiles are more effective against Stingers. *''Tactical Strategy :'' When the hellfire is out ranged by its intended target a common strategy is to target something that allows the Hellfire to stay out of the kill range but still remains close enough to your ultimate target to destroy it with Splash Damage. *Commanders should always be aware of the vast Splash Damage ( both intended and unintended ) done by the Hellfire missiles. *When destroying building take extreme care of the deadly Mortar Teams '''that spawn as ''Last Stand Defenders''. Since they are not distracted by missiles in flight they will immediately move to attack any non defended Hellfire Vehicles. Therefore if the 'Mortar Teams 'are not killed in the same blast round as destroyed their building and the Hellfire Vehicles are not being covered by other units an immediate withdraw from the attack should be considered. *The Hellfire, 'Hellstorm '''and 'Hellfire Turret 'are all just different firing platforms for the same class off Hellfire Missiles. *Hellfire Missiles are not classified as an '"Air Unit" but falls in it's own class. *One of the Hellfire Vehicles greatest weakness is its extremely slow rotation speed. This vastly hinders its mobility making getting to the target a slow process and running from trouble an non option. *There are a few options and/or tips for avoiding Last Stand Units especially the Mortar Teams : **When ever possible attack from the East. Last Stand Units spawn on the West side of a destroyed building so attacking from the East will give you with of the building extra in distance (time) to destroy them or end the battle. **A single Infantry Unit may be place in front of your Hellfire as a Shield. The Mortar Teams will fire upon the Infantry Unit as it is the closest target, thus giving the Player a little more time to react to the threat. If in a Sniper's Range then a Unit with high Health can be used as the Shield such as the Colossus, Gladiator 'or any Tank with a high Health allowing it to take multiple shots from a Sniper. **Due to its superior Range and the ability to kill multiple Units in one shot makes the 'Laser Tank an exceptional Escort for the Hellfire. The Elite Laser Tank is even better due to its fast Charge Time. Gallery HellfireReq.jpg|Event Shop Hellfire_to_gif.gif|Regular Hellfire Tank WTF_hellfires.png|Hellfire after rebalancing units level bug Hellfiretank.png hellfires,n Eventstore.PNG|Hellfires in event store 2013-07-25 10 27 23.jpg|Repair - Level 4 with War Factory Level 10 hf lvl 9.png|Level 9 Hellfire was featured on the unlock post. Capture3.PNG|'Level 2 Stats with a Level ? War Factory' Hellfire-Stats-L4(WF-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L5(WF-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L6(WF-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Category:Land Vehicle Category:Acquired from event Category:Missile/Rocket firing units